Talk:Be Very, Very Quiet...
Additional requirements There seems to be some additional requirement. I've talked to Vael outside of Grothmar Wardowns, but he doesn't spawn to the west of the forest. The last "mission" I completed is Warband of Brothers. -- Gordon Ecker 23:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Probably have to rescue Langmar, otherwise you can't get quest reward :/ --Gimmethegepgun 23:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) No matter what you do... If you don't spawn him for the first time up the "rabbit hill" near the collector named Cain Sentor, he WILL NOT appear!!!!! Both wikis needs to be updated. You Must: - Complete the Primary Ebon Vanguard Quests - Spawn Vael up the "Rabbit Hill" - Zone back into Longeye's Ledge - Walk out to the Vael spawn location on the edge of the forest (just east of a black wolf) -Felix :So why didn't you add it then? Would have saved me time -.- Thx (sarcastically). --Birchwooda Treehug 13:45, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Military Intelligence Oxymoron? i wonder... -Kumdori 01:28, 16 September 2007 (CDT) removed Trivia The "Accept" dialogue, "Where you skulk, I skulk" is reminiscent of Ruth, ch.1, v.16, "where you go I shall go . . ." I removed this because the line sounds much too "generic" to be an intentional reference to the Bible. —Dr Ishmael 21:20, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Yea I found a bug All I can say is don't rush too far ahead so that Torch isn't close to Paw for their little meeting otherwise it screws it up. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 17:06, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :I dunno if this is the same bug as u got, but half of the grawls that spawned for me just then were like an aggro circle behind the portal to the next area, couldnt pull em without exiting grothmar. Luminarus 08:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::That might have happened to me, I just never went near the portal. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 20:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I don't know if you guys have the same problem, but Vael doesn't spawn. I have completed all the vanguard quests (even the 2 from captain langmar) but he doesn't spawn on his spawnpoint... :Did you already do this quest? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 14:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) No, I haven't completed it yet, lol :Hmm. Do you have the requirements done? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 14:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, I did all. :Maybe Vael hates you lol. I'm not sure then. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 14:58, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I've finally found him. Maybe you want to add to this article that you have to spawn him first, than zone in and out the map, so then he spawns at his spawnpoint shown here. :Vael is the mysterious person who whispers: "Psst, I know you" - and more. You cannot get this quest until you reveal the identity of this whisperer. To do so, head to the Charr camp. You will find Vael in the northern part, just outside the gate near the prisoners. When you are near he will reveal himself. After this you can find him at the quest location after re-entering the map. -- 19:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) in groups I recently did this with a friend. When I returned the intelligence thing to Captain Langmar (I picked it up), I finished the quest while his said "Bring the Charr intelligence to Captain Langmar. " Yes, he had loaded at the time. The only think I could think to do was abandon the quest and redo it. Anyone else experience this? --Shadowcrest 04:23, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Caps ?? Not possible on this anymore? another good possibitliy gone .... "Even if you fail the quest, the Charr Intelligence still drops." Does this mean we can kill Harrowkeeper right away, or do we still have to follow them all the way to the meeting? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 01:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia The savvy comes from Pirates of the Carribean's Jack Sparrow 10:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Considering the Charr's name is Harrow''keeper, I would agree. 11:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::some1 add this trivia allready i am getting restless! -Omnifux Typo Just did this one, and when meeting the grawl, Harrowkeeper actually says he's bringing the word for "Heirophant". Nothing too serious, but thought I'd mention it anyway. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 62.142.168.64 ( ) . :Are you certain? The correct spelling of the word is hierophant (as in Hierophant Burntsoul), but there are plenty of spelling mistakes in the game. Just want to be certain of this before we note it as an in-game typo. —Dr Ishmael 15:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a screenshot, so yes, I'm sure. Somebody should obviously confirm this, but I can provide with the screenshot if necessary. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.142.168.64 ( ) . :::That's fine, we trust you. We just have a lot of people who pop on here saying "THIS IS WROOOONG!" when it's actually their error for misreading something, so we've gotten in the habit of asking people to double-check. —Dr Ishmael 18:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC)